


Thin Walls

by Rubadubababyoil



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bottom Freddie Mercury, Early Queen (Band), Embarrassment, First Kiss, First Time, Insecure Freddie Mercury, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Top Brian May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubadubababyoil/pseuds/Rubadubababyoil
Summary: “Do you evenknowhow to knock?!”~In which Freddie accidentally walks in on Brian jerking off in his room, and neither can stop thinking about the incident.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70
Collections: Maycury_Week_2020





	Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the prompt “Do you even _know_ how to knock?!” for Maycury Week :) This is basically just a lot of masturbation, pure pwp. I hope you like it ;)

It was difficult to fluster Freddie when it came to anything sexual, but when involving his band mates, the most they would do was swap stories of hookups and laugh about their escapades. They didn’t do anything beyond teasing each other and telling dirty jokes. He never saw any of his band mates like  _ this. _

It wasn’t his fault...Okay, maybe it was, but it wasn’t his  _ intention. _ He’d left his last class early because he had an idea for a song and couldn’t wait to share it. Besides, his art classes were holding less and less of his attention lately. Queen was beginning to take over his mind, and he wanted to be a rock star, not a graphic designer. Freddie made some excuse that he had a doctor’s appointment and left uni quickly, nearly skipping as he strolled down the pavement from the tube. Roger wouldn’t be home yet and John wasn’t set to come over today, but Brian was home at this time of day on a Wednesday. He was probably working on his thesis, but Freddie wanted to share his idea before it left his brain. Brian would live if Freddie pushed aside his typewriter and talked about music for a few minutes. Or ten. Or forty. It wasn’t like Brian actually minded him barging in his room for music, anyway.

Freddie was lost in the music beginning to take shape in his head, his fingers tapping along to the melody against the strap of his bag. He let himself into the flat and set his things down promptly, a giddy smile on his face and a flutter of anticipation in his chest, because even though they bickered, he loved talking about music with Brian. He sought him and Roger out from Smile because he knew they had exactly what he wanted.

Freddie walked briskly to Brian’s bedroom door and opened it up a crack, just in case he was wrapped up in schoolwork, because while startling Brian was funny, he could admit it was a little mean. 

Freddie went to call Brian’s name, but his lips froze as he formed the  _ ‘b.’ _

Brian was lying on his back on the small bed, naked as the day he was born with his knees drawn up and milky thighs spread open. His head was tipped back, eyes closed. His Adam’s apple bobbed with a hard swallow, and his lower lip was between his teeth. One hand was slowly stroking over the length of his long, hard cock, and the tips of his fingers were slick with something—whether it was lube or precome was unclear. His other hand was angled downwards with two of his long fingers inside of his hole.

Freddie’s eyes automatically raked over his body, taking it all in before he even really knew what he was looking at, and the moment it finally clicked was when Brian’s head shot up and wide hazel eyes met his.

“Fuck!” Brian shouted, springing into action. He quickly removed his fingers and grabbed a pillow to cover his cock. It all happened in a flash, and his skin was now a furious red from his cheeks down to his chest.

Freddie gasped and his throat was too dry to say a single thing, his feet glued to the floor in shock.

Brian grabbed his other pillow and threw it at the door, only narrowly missing Freddie. “Do you even  _ know _ how to knock?!” he growled out through gritted teeth. “Get  _ out!” _

Freddie snapped out of it when the pillow smacked the wall beside him, and he strangled out a “sorry!” and slammed the door shut. He took two steps backward, and then stumbled to the loo and locked himself in. He gripped the edges of the sink and ducked his head, breathing hard, his heart racing. He raised his head and saw his reflection. His face was as red as it felt. He looked away. Why didn’t he knock?! No, he knew why. He had no idea he’d come home to that sight. No one had ever walked in on each other in the flat before. 

So,  _ that  _ was what Brian got up to when he had the flat to himself on Wednesday afternoons...Well, Freddie couldn’t blame him. There was nothing shameful about it. It was a very human act, a natural act...a beautiful act when Brian did it—

Freddie breathed very slowly out his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. His cock was pressing against his zipper. He shouldn’t feel this, he knew that. Brian was his bloody friend, his band mate. He was off-limits. He was straight...wasn’t he? Freddie wasn’t sure of how many straight men fingered themselves, but was that a stereotype? Fuck, he didn’t know, his thoughts were all over the place right now but kept returning to that moment before Brian knew he was there, when his eyes were closed as his large hands worked over his body.

Freddie’s cock throbbed in his jeans. He didn’t want to think of it, and yet he couldn’t help it. He’d always been attracted to Brian, his kind eyes, mess of hair and gentle voice, but he was able to push it away. That wasn’t easy now that he saw Brian’s handsome face blissed out as he fucked himself. He always knew Brian must have looked divine when aroused, and the image of those long fingers working inside of his entrance alone was getting Freddie fully hard in the bathroom. How was he supposed to deal with his stupid crush given what he witnessed? More importantly, how were he and Brian going to look each other in the eye after this? He supposed worse things happened between friends, but it was going to be uncomfortable. Poor Brian was definitely humiliated, and Freddie felt pretty damn embarrassed, too. 

Freddie opened his eyes with a sigh. His erection wouldn’t go away. He pressed his lips together and tentatively palmed over the bulge in his jeans. He always stopped himself from doing this while thinking of Brian, considering it as crossing some kind of line, that if he climaxed while thinking of his friend that somehow made his feelings more real and dangerous. If Brian found out about this, he would be absolutely disgusted. Freddie unzipped his trousers anyway. He couldn’t stop thinking about what he saw no matter how hard he tried. He’d completely forgotten about why he went in Brian’s room in the first place. 

He needed to get this out of his system.

Freddie pulled down his trousers and pants to the middle of his thighs and took himself in hand, holding back a hiss.  _ You shouldn’t do this. He’s your friend.  _ He began stroking himself. It was a little dry, but he wasn’t going to risk retreating to his room for lube. His mind filled in what might have happened if he hadn’t interrupted. He imagined Brian groaning, struggling with all his might to keep quiet, until his mouth dropped open and he moaned loudly and arched his back. Was Brian loud in bed? Did he talk dirty? Freddie stifled his own moan, jerking himself faster, completely hard now. He let himself entertain long-held desires, like marking Brian’s pale neck and chest with bites, or sucking his cock (god, did it look big), or to have those fingers inside of him instead. Or,  _ or, _ oh--Brian evidently liked being fingered, but what if instead of sucking his cock, Freddie made him feel good by eating him out? Freddie liked performing for his partners, and he would love to get on his knees and make Brian lose his mind. All of these fantasies melded together until his mind was chanting  _ Brian, Brian, Brian, _ and Freddie used his free hand and bit down hard to hold back his moan. He came over his fingers, his hips stuttering. He exhaled harshly. It was a somewhat weak orgasm, but he really did it. He wanked to Brian. Right, then. Maybe that was inevitable.

Freddie refused to meet his reflection’s knowing gaze as he cleaned up and tucked himself back into his pants. The flat was completely silent when he left the loo. He went into his room and groaned tiredly into his pillow. 

That...certainly was something. However, he intended to act as if nothing happened. Any other behavior would only mortify Brian further, and that was the last thing he wanted. Yes, they could get past this. It was an honest mistake. That was all. It wasn’t a big deal. 

(It sort of was.)

* * *

Pretending nothing happened turned out to be harder when Brian couldn’t even look him in the eye without flushing and closing himself off. Brian might have been awkward around girls, but he was no prude; Freddie had been amused and surprised by some of the dirty jokes he told in the past, but all that apparently changed when sex went from the abstract or realm of amusement into personal territory. Freddie understood why, even if his heart sunk whenever Brian abruptly turned away from him. He knew, though, that he would be incredibly embarrassed if any of them walked in on him with his fucking fingers inside his arse,  _ especially  _ if Brian saw him like that. He fantasized about Brian looking at his naked body with interest, but he wouldn’t be able to handle the mortified repulsion that would cross his face if he walked in on Freddie. Their friendship would be over. Brian was (most likely) straight, and if he were gay, he wouldn’t want someone like Freddie. 

It was why Freddie had been keeping his feelings hidden since the Smile era, because being able to stick around Brian as a friend was better than hearing the truth that he’d never be wanted. Freddie knew how dreadful his teeth were, and how much of a baby he could be, and Brian wouldn’t want to coddle some ugly poof like him. He was a soft man, but he still had standards, and Freddie didn’t know if his heart would be able to take Brian ever rejecting him. He kept all of these negative thoughts under control most of the time, but seeing the man who captured his heart like  _ that  _ brought everything to the surface.

More than anything else, though, Freddie felt guilty about this. He hated upsetting his friends, and Brian was one of his closest mates. He wanted them to go back to normal. If he apologized, though, that would require acknowledging what happened, and he didn’t know if that was a good idea.

They spoke in short, neutrally polite snippets of conversation for five days until Roger knocked on Freddie’s bedroom door.

He lifted his head. He hadn’t been napping, just wallowing in his own misery. He tended to do that. “Yes?”

“Hey, Fred? Can I come in?” Roger asked.

_ Knock. That’s what I should’ve done, _ Freddie berated himself. “Yes, dear.” He turned over and pushed his bangs back as Roger came in.

He flashed a quick smile, but his gaze meant business.

Freddie sat up against the headboard. “Need something, Rog?”

“No, but...” He shut the door behind him. “Look, I wanna talk to you before Brian gets home from tutoring,” he sat down on the end of Freddie’s bed.

He didn’t visibly react. “Brian? Why, is something wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Roger shrugged. “You tell me. You and him have been weird around each other all week. You’ve barely talked. Did you have a row?”

Freddie forgot how obvious Brian was when he was bothered by something, and how he, himself, was even worse at keeping a secret. Roger lived with them, so of course he would see. If John lived here instead of in a flat with Veronica, he would definitely see the tension and would probably directly but succinctly comment on it. For that reason, Freddie hoped things would be back to normal by next weekend when they were scheduled to practice.

“No, not a row,” Freddie said, voice strained. There would be no point in denying things and keeping this a secret. If anything, it wasn’t fair to keep Roger in the dark when they shared a flat. He didn’t have to mention the part about his crush, anyway. He looked down at his hands. “The other day, I came home early because I had a song idea.” An idea that still hadn’t come back to him, frustratingly enough. “I knew Brian would be home, so I went into his room.” Pause. “Without knocking.”

The emphasis made Roger’s eyebrows climb up his forehead. “Oh, was he…?”

Freddie nodded, blushing and feeling ridiculous for it.

“Oh,” Roger said again. “Oh.”

“Yes. Oh.”

“I didn’t know he was seeing someone?”

Freddie looked up. “What? No, he wasn’t shagging someone.”

His brows lowered and crinkled together. “But from the way you’re talking, it sounds like you saw something sexual.”

“He was fucking  _ himself, _ Roger,” Freddie huffed in annoyance.

His blue eyes went round. He took a breath in through his mouth. “How’re you not blind right now?”

He wasn’t in the mood for jokes. “It’s not funny, Rog, it was humiliating for us both. He hasn’t looked me in the eye since, and frankly I don’t blame him. I didn’t mean to do it, though.”

“Well, of course you didn’t,” Roger said sympathetically. “Why would you? No one wants to see their friends wanking.”

_ Unless you’ve fallen for them. _ Freddie merely shrugged. “Now you know.”

Roger looked like he was struggling to figure out what to say. He opened his mouth, closed it, and then shook his head. “I don’t really know what to tell you, Fred.”

“I didn’t expect you would, dear.”

“You’ve got to wait until Brian gets over it, I guess. It’s not like he’s gonna avoid you forever ‘cause you saw his dick.”

Freddie winced, remembering it was more than that. He didn’t think he should share that, though. Brian would definitely murder him if Freddie went around talking about how he liked fingering himself. “I hope not,” he said.

“Only you, Freddie,” Roger shook his head.

He whined and put his face back down into the pillow.

The other problem Freddie was dealing with was that, no, the quick wank in the loo did nothing to get his lust out of his system. He was more attracted to Brian than ever. Every time he saw Brian bite his bottom lip in thought, he was reminded of how he did the same to hold himself back. A mere glance at his fingers filled Freddie’s mind with filthy images, and god, he wouldn’t ever be able to look at the way his fingers moved with precision over guitar strings the same way again. He couldn’t help himself from wondering how often Brian got himself off in their flat, holding back moans as he fingered himself.

The next morning, Freddie was tired and moving around the kitchen slowly. He preferred tea, but he needed a caffeine boost if he was going to get through class without falling asleep on his sketchbook. He got the coffee machine going, and there was suddenly clashing sounds from Brian’s room, causing Freddie to raise his eyebrows.

Roger looked at the clock on the wall. “I think he slept through his alarm again,” he said.

“Oh,” Freddie said, and he should have noticed the time and gone to wake Brian up...No, the last thing Brian probably wanted was for Freddie to show up in his room unannounced again.

Brian slammed open his door and was slamming the bathroom door shut in a flash.

“Yep, he’s late,” Roger said.

“Poor dear.”

Brian emerged from the loo impressively quickly, dressed in black jeans and a dress shirt with several buttons undone. His hair wasn’t close to brushed, but it wasn’t too different from how it normally looked, really.

Brian’s slightly manic eyes landed on the coffee machine. “Coffee, need coffee,” he said under his breath. He strode over to the machine, and without warning, placed his hands on Freddie’s waist and physically moved him out of the way.

It wasn’t hard enough to be a push or a shove, but unused to being man handled by Brian, Freddie let out a little yelp in surprise.

“Sorry,” Brian said, voice close to his ear. “I’ll make it up to you later.”

Gooseflesh broke out over Freddie’s skin from the proximity of his voice and breath, and the way Brian’s large hands moved him like he weighed lighter than air.

Brian took the freshly made cup of coffee and left the room as quickly as he came, going off to get his bags in order so he could leave.

That was the most he’d interacted with Freddie in nearly a week, and the touching absolutely did not help his attraction go away, at all. It was such a simple touch, but Freddie wanted more.

“That was rude,” Freddie said faintly to Roger, because he realized he’d been standing there doing nothing for a moment too long.

“You know how he gets,” Roger shrugged.

Freddie spent most of the day grappling with the fact that his feelings were not only here to stay, but were growing. He wanted Brian to touch him so badly that he  _ ached _ with it. It was evening now, and the flat was relatively quiet after they all came home from work and class. They were supposed to be young and free, and yet they all felt sleepy by 8. Freddie told himself they’d have years of rock n’ roll parties in the future, so they were entitled to a few nights of puttering around the flat like old ladies now. His growing sleepiness prevented him from realizing how much he was staring at Brian tonight. He was lying on the sofa, pretending to watch telly, as Brian sat in the chair in the corner of the room, writing in his notebook with his textbook balanced on his long legs. While he studied, he idly traced his lips with the tip of his forefinger in thought. He was always beautiful in concentration, whether he was focused on his guitar or the stars. Brian spent a lot of time in his own world, and Freddie longed to join him.

Brian lowered his hand to write more notes, and then lifted his head to look directly at Freddie. “What?”

Freddie blinked a couple of times. “What?”

“You’re staring at me,” he said, tone unreadable.

Freddie was self-conscious and he made a show of rubbing an eye with his knuckle. “Sorry, dear, I hadn’t noticed. I’m tired.”

Brian looked him up and down, his face closed off in a way it usually wasn’t, and went back to his notes without another word.

Freddie shrunk in on himself. He was now being given the cold shoulder, and he didn’t like it. Dealing with an embarrassed Brian was better than this. He turned his head and locked eyes with Roger from the kitchen, and they shared an uneasy look.

* * *

Even with tension in the flat, despite his attempts to resist, Freddie gave in and wanked to thoughts of Brian again. Those hands on his waist today were too good to ignore. After everyone went to bed, he locked his door and went slowly this time. He matched what Brian had done, and worked two fingers inside of himself. It took a little while to get himself open enough for this, since he usually had someone else doing this for him. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but he kept his muscles relaxed and his breathing calm. With patience, his entrance was slick and loose enough for both of his fingers to fit in. It was late, and he had to try hard to stay quiet, but that was difficult when the fullness of his fingers felt so good. Enjoying the pleasure of the slick drag against his inner walls, and imagining Brian feeling the same euphoria, had him fully hard and leaking without touching his cock. He wanted to know what made Brian tick, how to drive him mad and make him lose all control.

Freddie was sweating and he swallowed a hiss, another bead of precome dripping onto his stomach. His hand was cramping a little from this angle, but everything else felt amazing. He took his other hand and grabbed the side of his pillow to pull up and he turned his face into it, muffling a moan. His hips shifted and he tried to fuck himself properly on his fingers, but he couldn’t. The angle was too difficult. He needed more stimulation. He let go of the pillow and took hold of his cock, and he inhaled sharply, biting the inside of his cheek to stop a whine. 

When Freddie did have sex, he preferred to be pampered and catered to on the bottom, with his partner doing most of the work, and while he wanted Brian to do that for him, the knowledge that Brian liked things inside of him made his mind go there and wonder what that would be like, to take him apart in that way. He wanted Brian to fuck him, but he also wanted to have those long, long legs wrapped around his waist at least once. Freddie bucked his hips and thrust into his hand, imagining he was thrusting into Brian instead. What did his face look like with someone inside of him? Freddie pictured Brian’s mouth dropped open with moans as his body moved up and down on the mattress with each hard thrust, and he’d throw his arm over his face to cover his eyes because he just wouldn’t be able to get control over himself or believe how good it felt. And it would be  _ Freddie  _ making him feel that good, rendering that brilliant brain of his incoherent with lust.

Pleasure was pooled hot and heavy in his pelvis, and before long, Freddie was coming hard onto his abdomen.  _ “Brian,” _ he whined, and turned his head and bit his pillow to cut off the rest of his groans. He rode out the aftershocks by grinding down on his fingers. When the tingling pleasure morphed into over-sensitivity, he let go of himself and carefully took his fingers out. He laid there for a few minutes, catching his breath, his heart wishing for Brian. He sat up and grimaced at the mess on his hands and abdomen. He couldn’t go to sleep like this. He wiped his hands off with tissues, but they felt gross and sticky. The clock in his room said it was nearing 3 in the morning, so no one would be awake, but Freddie put on a robe to go to the loo just in case. He went without pants, though. 

He made his way to the loo, but stopped when he saw light coming from the sitting room. He looked around the wall, and there was Brian, sitting on the sofa with a textbook in his lap, his eyes dark.

Freddie’s eyes widened. “Why’re you up?” he rasped. He supposed the roughness of his voice could be attributed to keeping quiet because it was late, but it was from holding back moans.

Brian shrugged one shoulder. “Couldn’t sleep,” he said simply. “Might as well be productive. Why’re  _ you  _ up?” he asked pointedly.

Freddie felt like he was put under a microscope, which, was probably only fair. “I’ve got to piss,” he said, like Brian was being unreasonable for even asking him.

Brian nodded, expression impassive. His eyes looked Freddie up and down. “You normally don’t sleep naked.”

Freddie flushed instantly. “I’m not naked,” he denied. “I’ve got pants on under this.”

Brian wasn’t convinced. “Hm,” was all he said. He was taunting him.

Freddie resisted the urge to shuffle nervously on his feet. Did Brian know what he’d done…? No, he was so oblivious all the time. Couldn’t be. Freddie disappeared into the loo, taking a long time of cleaning himself so his bloody blush would go away. He felt unexpectedly shy under Brian’s cool gaze.  _ Act like it’s nothing, act like it’s nothing. _ A glance to the mirror revealed his hair was thoroughly ruffled, and maybe his appearance was more obvious than he thought.

When he left the loo, he risked a glance over at Brian.

He was staring right at him. He was in his pajamas, a baggy pair of long pants and a grey T-shirt that clung to his skin, the fabric stretching over his chest. His hair was large and fluffy, untamed by products at this time of night. He was cute, but something about his gaze held...heat?

Freddie looked away, down at the floor. He must’ve been seeing things. “You should get some sleep,” he said quietly.

“So should you,” Brian said.

“I am.” Damn, this was awkward. He hated tension so much.

Brian licked his lips.

Freddie turned on his heel. “Goodnight,” he called over his shoulder and went to walk back to his room. He heard footsteps padding behind him. He figured Brian was going to bed, too, and was genuinely startled when a hand gently but insistently closed around his wrist. He looked around, eyes wide.

Brian was standing close to him, the light from the lamp behind him in the sitting room highlighting the ends of his curls. His gaze was intense, and his normally light eyes nearly looked black in the limited light of the flat at this hour.

Freddie wasn’t sure if Brian ever looked at him like this before. He didn’t know what was happening. “What’re you doing?” he asked, his voice coming out much quieter and weaker than he’d intended.

Brian leaned in, his curls brushing Freddie’s cheek and the side of his face. His lips were close to his ear, nearly touching, his long fingers still wrapped around Freddie’s slender wrist.

Freddie’s heart was in his throat, but he didn’t move.

“This is a small flat,” he murmured, voice nothing but a rumble, his warm breath ghosting over his ear. “I heard you say my name,” he whispered.

There was an odd combination of ice dropping into Freddie’s stomach and hot blood rushing to his cheeks in a furious blush. He’d been so wrapped up in his fantasies of Brian that he hardly even noticed when his name left his lips. Getting caught masturbating in general was embarrassing, sure, but your friend  _ hearing you moan his name while you were masturbating _ was a type of mortification Freddie never felt. Actually, only one thing felt similar to this: when he was caught kissing another boy in India, and had to face the utter fury and disgust of his peers and parents. Now, he was going to face the ire of his straight friend. Freddie shuddered and shut his eyes, feeling ashamed. Then, fingers tilted his chin upwards and chapped lips were on his.

Freddie was so stunned that he stood there without responding, his mouth lax and pliant against Brian’s. The knot in his stomach had loosened, but he was gobsmacked. Why was Brian not shouting at him? This couldn’t be happening, because he had disgusting teeth, he was needy and whiny, he was so undesirable—

Brian broke the kiss, his eyebrows furrowing in distress. “Freddie? You all right?” he asked, breath fanning against his mouth. “Did I…? Oh, no, did I make you uncomfortable?” he asked, genuinely concerned and beginning to pull back.

And Freddie may have been astonished, but he was  _ not  _ going to ruin this moment. If Brian was sleep deprived and delirious enough to want him tonight, then Freddie would take it, and face the consequences in the morning. He lurched forward and kissed him hard. Brian grunted in surprise, his hand leaving his wrist to steady himself on Freddie’s hip. He settled into the kiss quickly, his fingers trailing up from under his chin to his jaw. His hands were so big that his thumb rested on Freddie’s cheekbone, and his lips moved slowly, but insistently. They got used to the feel of each other’s mouths, and they shared a tiny little laugh when Brian’s nose bumped his cheek, but then Freddie tilted his head to the left, and the new angle had their lips slotting together perfectly. 

Freddie didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he placed them on Brian’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. He had a million questions, but none were important enough to use his mouth to do anything but kiss Brian May. The kiss was tender, their lips parting and closing over one another, and there was definite heat underneath it all. He shivered when Brian’s tongue trailed across his lower lip. He then took Freddie’s lower lip and sucked lightly. Freddie did the same to Brian’s upper lip, and even though he came a little while ago, new arousal was dripping into his abdomen. They sucked at each other’s mouths, breathing heavier, Brian’s heart beating faster under Freddie’s hand. Brian licked across his bottom lip again, and then slid his tongue into his mouth. Freddie’s hands curled to clutch at his T-shirt and he met his tongue with enthusiasm.

Brian groaned and pulled Freddie closer by the hip, so their bodies were flush against one another. Freddie felt a bulge against his pelvis (god, was Brian tall), and he moaned and backed Brian up until he was up against the wall. Freddie kissed him deeply and fully leaned his body against his, letting Brian feel the growing bulge under his robe. Brian’s hips squirmed and his hand wrapped around the back of Freddie’s neck. He stopped licking into his mouth and nibbled at Freddie’s lower lip instead. The sensation sent electricity down Freddie’s spine, and he whined and ground his hips into Brian’s. He gasped, breaking the kiss, when the hand at his hip slipped into the slit of his robe and trailed down. Brian’s warm hand met his cock, and his face felt hot with arousal.

“Knew you weren’t wearing any pants,” Brian said roughly, and fuck if that voice wasn’t sexy as hell. 

“Bedroom,” Freddie said, because he needed to be touched  _ now. _

He nodded and removed his hands from his body, and Freddie took a couple steps back. Brian grabbed his hand, brought him a few steps to his bedroom door, shut the door behind them, and his mouth was on Freddie’s again. Freddie buried his hands into those luscious curls, like he’d dreamt of doing so often, and his cock throbbed when Brian moaned into his mouth. He let his hands wander in the sea of Brian’s hair, moaning into the hot, open-mouthed kisses they shared, and his cock was straining against his robe. As they kissed, Brian backed him up until the back of his legs hit the bed. Freddie let himself be guided down onto the mattress, their kisses hard and sucking, until they had to break apart for air.

Brian reached over and turned on the lamp on his bedside table. “There,” he said, voice low and rough. “Wanna see you.”

Freddie was on his back, and he stared up at Brian with desire and a little bit of wonder. His pupils were blown wide in his hazel eyes, his face was pink, his lips were red and swollen, and his hair was wild from Freddie’s hands. Arousal was evident in his gaze and the way his mouth hung open as he stared right back at Freddie. But then, something soft played at his features and he brushed Freddie's bangs away from his forehead. “You’re all right, baby?” he asked gently.

Freddie’s heart clenched at his caring tone and the pet name.  _ Baby.  _ This was really happening. Brian was fully aware of what he was doing. He wanted him. There was a lump in his throat, and he didn’t trust himself to speak. He nodded meekly.

Brian frowned slightly and traced the skin of his cheek with the tip of his finger. “You sure? You’ve been quiet.”

He licked his lips. “It’s the middle of the night, Brian.”

His mouth twitched into a grin. “I’m serious.”

Freddie had questions on the tip of his tongue, but he already felt so vulnerable. He wanted to hear validation without spilling his heart out. “I didn’t know you wanted this,” he said after a pause.

Brian leaned down and kissed his cheek. “I didn’t know you wanted this, either,” he murmured against his skin. “When I heard you, I knew I had to do something.”

Freddie sighed. “Didn’t think you were awake to hear that,” he muttered.

Brian grinned against his cheek and lifted his head. “I’m glad I heard. It was hot.”

Freddie giggled, and Brian rubbed their noses together before he kissed him. He kept it brief, though. “What do you want to do, Freddie?”

_ Everything.  _ They couldn’t do all of that tonight. It was probably almost 3:30 by now, and Brian had class tomorrow. 

“Do you want to do anything tonight?” Freddie asked. “You were late this morning, or yesterday morning, technically, and I know you have class today.”

Brian’s eyes widened and he laughed.

“What?” Freddie frowned.

“Freddie Mercury, turning down sex because you’re worried I’ll be tired in class? You must really love me,” he joked.

Freddie’s heart skipped a beat.  _ I do, I do.  _ “I’m trying to be considerate,” he grumbled, ignoring the pounding in his chest.

Brian kissed him again. “You know I care about my degree, but you’re out of your bloody mind if you think I’m letting you leave this bed tonight.”

Freddie laughed, delighted by this side of Brian. “Are you about to have your way with me, darling?”

“I intend to,” he kissed his temple. “So what d’you want?”

Freddie gave him a naughty grin. “I don’t know, dear, you tell me, since I never would’ve guessed you like things up that pretty little arse of yours.”

Brian’s ears turned red and he turned and bit Freddie’s neck in retaliation. “Mmm, I think you owe me for that incident.”

Freddie licked his lips, his cock getting harder. “Don’t you owe me for the coffee?”

“I’ll make you feel good, how ‘bout that?” Brian said, pausing to teethe at the side of his neck. “What were you just doing in your room, hmm?”

Freddie swallowed the saliva that had gathered in his mouth. “I was doing what you did,” he admitted.

Brian looked at him with interest and playfulness. “So you’re loose for me,” he teased, the tone of his voice lowering.

Freddie exhaled through his mouth. His mind was in disbelief (Brian wanted him? Brian wanted to  _ fuck  _ him???), but his body needed no time to respond to his words. He needed Brian inside of him. “More or less,” he breathed. “But it might take some more lube.” He knew for a fact that Brian’s cock was bigger than his two fingers.

Brian kissed the corner of his mouth, his hands now running down Freddie’s thighs. “Not to worry,” he said. Another kiss on the mouth. “I’ve got you.”

Freddie was breathless. Fucking hell, he was really going to be shagged by Brian. This night felt like a dream. Was this going to mean anything? Was Brian going to fuck him and be done with him? The thought made his heart twist painfully, but Brian was kissing him softly now. One hand was untying Freddie’s robe, and the other opened the drawer to fish out a bottle of lube. Freddie whimpered into the kiss when his cock met cool air.

“Brian,” he protested against his lips. “Get naked,” he said, because he felt vulnerable being the only one naked.

“Okay,” he laughed lightly.

They let go of each other to completely undress and toss the clothes off the bed, and Freddie was met with the lovely sight of a naked, aroused Brian again. 

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before,” he said, his eyes flickering down in self-consciousness.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you,” Freddie said honestly, before he could stop himself.

Brian lifted his head with a little smile. “You flirt.”

“Damn right, I am.” The kiss Brian pressed to Freddie’s lips was sweet, and it occurred to him that no one kissed him as consistently softly as he did. Even when their kisses were deeper and involved biting, Brian’s touches were nothing but kind. Freddie didn’t get that as often as he liked, and, and this was going to  _ ruin  _ him. Brian was going to go back to shagging girls after this, and Freddie would have to pretend that this night didn’t mean so much to him.

Freddie gasped as this thought hit him, but by now, Brian was working a long finger into him, and he misread his reaction.

“Sh, sh,” Brian hushed against his lips. “Does it hurt? Want me to stop?”

Freddie shook his head and closed his eyes, because he couldn’t handle that gentle voice and caring eyes at the same time. The finger itself truly didn’t hurt, since Brian used enough lube and he was still open from earlier. It felt good, and he wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck to keep himself anchored to reality as he was kissed and fingered. Brian left his mouth to press kisses to the side of his neck, licking his skin slowly as he pushed in another finger. Freddie gripped the curls at Brian’s neck, pleasure building inside him. The fingers went in and out, spreading, stretching him, and Brian closed his lips around the sensitive skin of his neck and sucked.

Freddie groaned, pulling at Brian’s hair, which made him grunt and thrust his hips forward. 

Freddie opened his eyes with smile. “You like that, dear?”

Brian pulled his fingers out to reapply lube, his face red. “If you want me to fuck you, then don’t do it again,” he said gruffly.

Freddie’s eyes brightened, even if his chest was heaving with arousal. “Is that your thing?” He tugged again.

Brian nipped his shoulder lightly. “You can find out  _ later. _ Another time,” he said.

_ There’s going to be another time.  _ His heart did a flip, and then his jaw dropped with a moan as three wet fingers entered him. They met little resistance and thrust steadily but slowly into him, stretching him further. Freddie was drenched in sweat by the time the long fingers brushed his prostate, and he arched his back and pulled the curls again, accidentally this time.

Brian moaned loudly. “Freddie, are you ready yet?” he asked, nearly sounding pained. A drop of precome dripped from him onto Freddie’s thigh.

He nodded rapidly. “Come on.”

Brian licked his lips and took his hand away to roll on a condom and lube up his cock. There were two pillows on his bed, and he grabbed the one that wasn’t under Freddie’s head. “Lift your hips.”

Freddie did, and the pillow was slipped under him, his hips angled up. He spread his legs, biting his lower lip and suddenly feeling shy. He was on full display for Brian. He was desired.

As if reading his mind, Brian caught his gaze. Something in his face softened. “Hey,” he breathed. “You look beautiful right now.”

Freddie’s lips parted, but he was speechless. Other men called him  _ sexy  _ or  _ hot  _ or  _ handsome, _ but not that. His top teeth were protruding over his bottom lip, and he automatically closed his mouth to hide them. 

Brian’s brow furrowed, and with his dry hand, he cupped his chin and caressed his swollen bottom lip with his thumb. “I mean that.”

Freddie wrapped his legs around his thighs, blinking. “You, too,” he said shyly. That wasn’t what he wanted to say. He’d intended to say something witty and outrageous, something that would get him attention and a laugh in the club, but this was  _ Brian, _ not some random man.

He then leaned down on the mattress on his elbows and forearms so they could kiss easily. “Stop me if it hurts,” he said against his lips and kissed him tenderly as his tip nudged against his entrance and pushed in.

Freddie had been prepared well, and he broke the kiss with a gasp. He felt full and his nerves were alight with euphoria. They breathed hard against each other’s mouths, sharing a look, each taking in the other man’s facial expression. Freddie clenched around him when he was completely filled up, and told his body to relax and unclenched. He adjusted to the feeling of being filled, and nodded up at him. Brian got the message. He held his hands against the mattress and began to thrust. His eyes were fixed on Freddie’s face and his curls stuck to his sweaty forehead. His thrusts were deep as he set a slow but steady rhythm. Brian’s mouth hung open with harsh breaths passing his lips. 

It felt amazing, with Freddie’s inner walls tingling with heat. He pressed his lips together tightly to muffle his moans. Little  _ mmm! mmm! _ s left his throat. His cock was in between their bodies, and brushed against Brian’s stomach with each thrust. He felt useless, lying here and mewling like a kitten, so he pushed his hips up to meet his thrusts.

Brian’s eyes rolled back.  _ “Uhhh, _ fuck,” he swore, and thrust faster. “Yes, god, Freddie,” he hissed. His heavy breathing out his open mouth was interrupted by a deep moan every so often. It turned out that when Brian had sex, he let himself be open and make noise. His eyes were clouded with lust, his expression totally fucked out and debauched.

It was the most erotic thing Freddie had ever seen. He kept up with his rhythm and moved his hips, his cock leaking and leaving a sticky trail on both of them. The room was dim from the lamp being the only source of light, it really was late, and they stared at each other as if in a trance. The atmosphere nearly made it feel like this wasn’t happening, if it were not for the very real jolts of thick heat that rushed through Freddie with each thrust. His bollocks were practically aching with the need for release. It was getting overwhelming, and he couldn’t suppress his whimpers anymore, which turned into panting when Brian thrusts got harder.

“That’s it,” Brian told him. “That’s it, baby. You feel so fucking good. So good for me,” he lowered his head, eyes closing with a grunt.

_ He wants me. He really wants me and wants me to like this.  _ “Touch me,” Freddie whined, his hands still held to the mattress.

Brian did, letting go of one of his hands and grasping his erection. He watched with awe when Freddie cried out, tossing his head to the side. “Look at you,” he said before a groan. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Brian,” his voice broke, his hand gripping Brian’s as tightly as he could. “I—”  _ I want this to be for real. Don’t leave me like the others.  _ He squeezed his eyes shut against the tidal wave of emotion in his chest.  _ “God,  _ Brian,” he cried. He saw stars when Brian changed the angle and hit his prostate, too far gone to know what sounds he made. A couple more thrusts into his prostate shot white hot pleasure up his cock and had him coming over their chests and stomachs. His orgasm came in strong waves, causing him to shake and for his legs to fall from Brian’s thighs. His eyes closed and he was lost to the sensations running through him. He vaguely felt the thrusts grow faster and harder, then stutter to a halt. Loud groans were muffled into his neck, and then he was empty.

Freddie whimpered with over-sensitivity and rolled over onto his side, trembling. His mind was fuzzy and sweat was beginning to cool on his skin. He breathed deeply, gradually catching his breath. It was quiet in the room. It might’ve been past 4 by now, he didn’t know. He didn’t know how long they’d taken, or how long he’d been lying on his side. His mind was always deliciously mush after a thorough shag, which was one of the reasons why he preferred this position. He thought he heard Brian moving around the room, but he wasn’t sure. His thoughts wandered, and he realized he didn’t actually see Brian’s O-face. Damn it, he really wanted to see what that looked like. Next time, if there were one. 

He had no idea what would happen next, if Brian would tell him to go back to his room, fall asleep with him and then want nothing to do with him in the morning, simply laugh it off in the morning, or...or maybe something better. Did he dare to hope? The mattress dipped behind him. His breath hitched when fingers moved his hair away from his face.

“Fred?” Brian whispered from behind him.

Freddie didn’t want to answer, afraid to break this post-coital peace. He kept his eyes closed and the rise and fall of his chest deliberately slow.

A quiet sigh. “All right, honey. Sleep tight,” he whispered.

Freddie’s heart thumped hard in his chest, his throat feeling tight at Brian’s tenderness, and he kept very still.

Brian settled behind him, pulling the covers up to their torsos and loosely wrapping his arm around Freddie’s waist, which felt dry (did Brian wipe him off? He didn’t remember that). Brian rested his forehead against his shoulder blade, and Freddie felt his chest move up and down slowly with a couple of deep breaths. The rhythm of Brian’s breathing was soothing, and Freddie matched it, if nothing else, to feign sleep convincingly. He was probably going to fall asleep in a minute anyway, truthfully, because it was pretty damn late and he did have class earlier. Brian was warm and solid against him, too, and it was comforting.

He listened as Brian’s breathing grew deeper, evened out, and turned into soft snoring. Freddie’s heart melted into warm pudding, feeling gentle breaths on his back, and he let himself relax. He was still confused, having been so convinced that Brian would never want him, and although he preferred to live in the moment and take things as they come, he figured they should probably act like adults and talk about this. It wasn’t simply a matter of this potentially messing up their friendship, but they were sort of like coworkers, in a sense, and Freddie wouldn’t allow anything to ruin Queen. Anything.

Freddie was spent, and he yawned and let sleep overtake him.

* * *

They couldn’t have slept long.

Freddie and Brian were startled awake when one Roger Taylor with an absolutely murderous glare slammed open the door. “Rise and shine,” he said without humor.

“Roger!” Brian shouted, voice scratchy, just as Freddie shrieked. Brian pulled the covers up over more of Freddie protectively, and he sat up with a glower of his own. “What the  _ fuck?” _

Freddie’s face was hot. He talked about sex frequently with Roger, but never talked about having sex with Brian. That was different! “Do you mind?!” he complained, clinging onto the covers.

“You two,” Roger pointed at them accusingly. “The next time you wanna bugger each other’s brains out, be fucking  _ quiet,”  _ he growled. “If I’m ever kept awake on a day  _ I _ have to open the stall again by you two shouting each other’s names, I’m gonna quit the band.”

Freddie pulled the blankets up to his burning cheeks.

“We weren’t that loud,” Brian muttered defensively, crossing his arms over his bare chest. 

Roger’s glare only intensified. “Really?  _ ‘Ohhh _ , god,  _ yes  _ Freddie,’” he imitated a moan, high-pitched and needy.

Brian’s ears turned cherry-red and Freddie couldn’t stop a giggle. Brian looked betrayed. “Freddie!”

“Sorry,” he wiped the smile off his face.

“It was 4 in the fucking morning,” Roger grumbled. 

Freddie sat up carefully, keeping himself covered. “I’m sorry, darling, but...you don’t seem surprised by this,” he observed.

“Well, I  _ was, _ but it wore off about, I dunno, twenty minutes into hearing you two? I got over it and just wanted to kill you.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, I didn’t know this,” he waved at them his other hand, “was a thing, but fine. Cool. I’ll congratulate you when I’m less pissed off.”

“...Thanks?” Brian said.

Roger huffed a breath in annoyance. “I get to tell Deacy to see the look on his face, though.” Before either of them could answer, he stepped out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Freddie and Brian sat there for a beat.

They looked at each other.

Brian broke first, snorting, and Freddie joined him in laughter.

“Not funny!” Roger yelled at them through the walls.

That made them laugh harder, Brian placing his hand on Freddie’s shoulder as he ducked his head with giggles.

Freddie thought he looked adorable, and even though his eyes burned from needing more sleep, he felt happy.

Brian looked up at him with an easy, crooked smile on his face. “So the walls are thinner than we thought.”

“We should’ve known.” He licked his lips. “After all, you heard me last night.”

Brian’s smile turned a little smug. “That I did.” He ran a hand through his (chaotic) hair. “It’s a good thing, too. I don’t think I would’ve worked up the courage to kiss you, otherwise.”

Freddie looked down at the sheets. “You thought about kissing me?” he asked timidly, hopefully.

“Quite often,” he said, giving his shoulder a little squeeze. “When I heard you in your room, I was shocked. I didn’t think you’d be interested in me.”

He looked up with disbelief. “Why wouldn’t I be?” He cleared his throat when Brian raised his eyebrows. “I mean, I didn’t think you’d be interested in  _ me.” _

The corner of his mouth lifted. “Why wouldn’t I be?” he echoed.

His flush deepened, and he bit the inside of his cheek to stop smiling. “Seriously.”

Brian kissed the side of his head. “I think you’re wonderful, Freddie,” he murmured into his hair. “You mean a lot to me. I’ve...wanted you for some time now.”

Freddie turned his body and buried his face into the crook of his neck, needing to hide his toothy smile. All this time, Brian did like him. “You were good at hiding it,” he said.

“So were you. I didn’t want to lose you as a friend, so I said nothing.”

“I know the feeling, darling.” It felt like a warm ball of light was in his chest. He nuzzled his nose into his neck when Brian’s arms wrapped around him, feeling small but safe in his embrace. The notion that maybe, just maybe, Brian was just as hung up over him, too, as Freddie agonized over his own feelings. Huh.

Brian kissed the top of his head. “It’s early,” he said. “Let’s go back to sleep.”

“You’re really not going to class today?” he asked.

“I can afford one day off. Only one, though.” He pulled them both down onto the mattress, so Freddie lay on his side in the cocoon of Brian’s arms and the blanket. “I’m glad you don’t have to open the stall today.”

“Poor Rog,” he laughed, tangling their legs together.

“Yeah, but he’ll get over it. He could’ve knocked earlier, though.”

Freddie held back another giggle. “The same could be said for me, yes?”

“Hmm,” Brian rubbed his back idly. “Yeah, but I’m kind of glad you did it, now. Still a little mad at you, but glad.”

“I really didn’t mean to,” Freddie told him, and after a week, they were finally talking about it. “It was a lovely surprise, I must say,” he teased.

“It was terrible,” Brian shot back.

“But we’re even now?” Freddie looked up and batted his eyelashes.

Brian faked annoyance. “I guess.”

“I let you fuck me!” he poked him in the chest.

“Okay, we’re even,” he chuckled. “Why were you home then, anyway? I had a wank because I thought I’d be alone for awhile.”

“I came home early because I…” His eyes widened. “I had an idea for a song!” And he remembered it now! “The March of the Black Queen”! That was right. The notes flooded his mind. “I remember!” he beamed. “Let’s—”

“Oh no,” Brian tightened his hold around Freddie. “It’s not even 8. I’m  _ not  _ picking up my guitar now.”

Freddie pouted up at him. “Bri,” he protested.

“No. Tell me later.”

He stuck his lip out more.  _ “Bri,” _ he drew out his name.

Brian closed his eyes. “Don’t give me that look,” he said. “I’m going back to sleep.”

“But I’ve finally remembered it,” he whined.

“You’ll remember it in a few hours after we sleep.”

Freddie whined more.

Brian frowned and burrowed into the pillow. “Enough, Freddie,” he said sternly, although his voice was muffled by the pillow. “Be good and go to sleep.”

“Fine, grumpy,” Freddie sighed petulantly. He was just acting like a bit of a baby, though, because in truth, he was worn out from a few hours ago. He closed his eyes. He wanted the last word. “But I get to watch your finger yourself later.”

Brian’s muscles stiffened, and then he laughed. “You’re going to be a menace, aren’t you?”

Freddie just hummed and hugged his skinny torso. When he would let himself imagine getting together with Brian, he never thought it would all start with a wank, but it would be a fun story to tell at parties in the future. Brian would go beet red when Freddie did just that, and make him pay for it in the bedroom later that night. Not that Freddie really considered that a punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same username :)


End file.
